ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gargoyle
]] , Estonia]] ]] In architecture, a gargoyle ( ) is a carved or formed grotesque with a spout designed to convey water from a roof and away from the side of a building, thereby preventing rainwater from running down masonry walls and eroding the mortar between. Architects often used multiple gargoyles on buildings to divide the flow of rainwater off the roof to minimize the potential damage from a rainstorm. A trough is cut in the back of the gargoyle and rainwater typically exits through the open mouth. Gargoyles are usually an elongated fantastical animal because the length of the gargoyle determines how far water is directed from the wall. When Gothic flying buttresses were used, aqueducts were sometimes cut into the buttress to divert water over the aisle walls. Etymology The term originates from the French gargouille, which in English is likely to mean "throat" or is otherwise known as the "gullet"; cf. Latin gurgulio, gula, gargula ("gullet" or "throat") and similar words derived from the root gar, "to swallow", which represented the gurgling sound of water (e.g., Portuguese and Spanish garganta, "throat"; gárgola, "gargoyle"). It is also connected to the French verb gargariser, which shares a Latin root with the verb "gargle" http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?term=gargle&allowed_in_frame=0 and is likely imitative in origin.http://www.merriam-webster.com/word-of-the-day/2015/09/05/ The Italian word for gargoyle is doccione or gronda sporgente, (but also gargolla o garguglia, when it has a grotesque shape) an architecturally precise phrase which means "protruding gutter." When not constructed as a waterspout and only serving an ornamental or artistic function, the correct term for such a sculpture is a grotesque, chimera, or boss. There are also regional variations, such as the hunky punk. Just as with bosses and chimeras, gargoyles are said to frighten off and protect those that it guards, such as a church, from any evil or harmful spirits. However, in common usage, the word "gargoyle" is generally used to describe any monstrous sculpture, whether intended as a waterspout or not. Legend of the Gargouille A French legend that sprang up around the name of St. Romanus ( ; fl. 631 – 641 AD), the former chancellor of the Merovingian king Clotaire II who was made bishop of Rouen, relates how he delivered the country around Rouen from a monster called Gargouille or Goji. La Gargouille is said to have been the typical dragon with batlike wings, a long neck, and the ability to breathe fire from its mouth. There are multiple versions of the story, either that St. Romanus subdued the creature with a crucifix, or he captured the creature with the help of the only volunteer, a condemned man. In each, the monster is led back to Rouen and burned, but its head and neck would not burn due to being tempered by its own fire breath. The head was then mounted on the walls of the newly built church to scare off evil spirits, and used for protection. In commemoration of St. Romain, the Archbishops of Rouen were granted the right to set a prisoner free on the day that the reliquary of the saint was carried in procession (see details at Rouen). History The term gargoyle is most often applied to medieval work, but throughout all ages some means of water diversion, when not conveyed in gutters, was adopted. In Ancient Egyptian architecture, gargoyles showed little variation, typically in the form of a lion's head. Similar lion-mouthed water spouts were also seen on Greek temples, carved or modelled in the marble or terracotta cymatium of the cornice. An excellent example of this are the 39 remaining lion-headed water spouts on the Temple of Zeus. There were originally 102 gargoyles or spouts, but due to the heavy weight (they were crafted from marble), many snapped off and had to be replaced. ; Many medieval cathedrals included gargoyles and chimeras. The most famous examples are those of Notre Dame de Paris. Although most have grotesque features, the term gargoyle has come to include all types of images. Some gargoyles were depicted as monks, or combinations of real animals and people, many of which were humorous. Unusual animal mixtures, or chimeras, did not act as rainspouts and are more properly called grotesques. They serve more as ornamentation, but are now synonymous with gargoyles. Both ornamented and unornamented water spouts projecting from roofs at parapet level were a common device used to shed rainwater from buildings until the early eighteenth century. From that time, more and more buildings bought drainpipes to carry the water from the guttering roof to the ground and only very few buildings using gargoyles were constructed. This was because some people found them frightening, and sometimes heavy ones fell off, causing damage. In 1724, the London Building Act passed by the Parliament of Great Britain made the use of downpipes compulsory on all new construction. The Catholic Church with two smaller gargoyles, Visby, Sweden]] The primary use of the gargoyle was to illustrate evil through the form of the gargoyle. In the 12th century, St. Bernard of Clairvaux was famous for speaking out against gargoyles: }} According to Lester Burbank Bridaham, writing in Gargoylaes, Chimeres and the Grotesque in French Gothic Sculpture, "There is much symbolism in the sculpture of the Gothic period; but we must be wary of reading in too much meaning."Bridaham, Lester Burbank, introduction by Ralph Adams Cram, Gargoylaes, Chimeres and the Grotesque in French Gothic Sculpture, Architectural Book Publishing Co., Inc. New York, 1930 p. xii Animal ]] The ancient Egyptians, Greeks, Etruscans and Romans all used animal-shaped waterspouts. During the 12th century, when gargoyles appeared in Europe, the Roman Catholic Church was growing stronger and converting many new people. Most of the population at this time were illiterate, and therefore images were very important to convey ideas. Many early gargoyles depicted some version of a dragon, especially in France. In addition to serving as spouts for water, the gaping mouths of these gargoyles evoked the fearsome destructiveness of these legendary beasts, reminding the laity of the need for the church's protection. Human qualities were sometimes ascribed to specific animals—that is, the animals were anthropomorphized. This was especially common for pagans, and using these ideas helped conversion to Catholicism. Some animals (such as the rhinoceros and the hippopotamus) were unknown in western Europe during the Middle Ages so gargoyles of these species (such as the ones at Laon Cathedral) are modern gargoyles and therefore did not have symbolic meaning in Medieval times. Gallery File:Gargoyles-StPartickFlagstaf.jpg|Chimera of Nativity of the Blessed Virgin Mary Chapel in Flagstaff, Arizona File:Gargoyle Sacre Coeur.jpg|A gargoyle on the Basilica of the Sacré Cœur, Paris, France, showing the water channel File:Mausoleum(05).jpg|Gargoyle at the St.-Petrus-en-Pauluskerk, Ostend, Belgium File:Dragon grotesque on Peace Tower.jpg|One of four gargoyles atop the Peace Tower, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada File:ND Amiens - gargouille.JPG|Gargoyle Notre-Dame d'Amiens, France File:GargoylesNotreDame-Dijon.jpg|Notre Dame Church in Dijon, France File:Lakenhalle-dakgoot met waterspuwer.JPG|Gargoyle at the Cloth Hall, Ypres, Belgium File:Gargoyle on Zagreb Cathedral.jpg|Gargoyle on Zagreb Cathedral, Croatia File:Dombauhütte am Kölner Dom - Figur im Innenhof.jpg|Gargoyle from Cologne Cathedral under reconstruction File:Roger Morigi gargoyle, National Cathedral, Washington DC, USA.jpg|Gargoyle showing carver Roger Morigi with carver's tools, Washington National Cathedral, Washington D.C., USA File:Rosslyn Chapel Gargoyle.JPG|Gargoyle from Rosslyn Chapel, Roslin, Scotland. File:Blain - Château de Blain (gargouille 4).jpg|Gargoyle from the Château de Blain, France File:Duomo di firenze, fianchi, doccione 03.JPG|Gargoyle from Santa Maria del Fiore, Florence, Italy (sometimes called "il Boccalone") File:Paisley Abbey gargoyle 13.jpg|Paisley Abbey gargoyle File:Old City Hall Gargoyle.jpg|Original Old City Hall, Toronto gargoyle File:Gargoyle peering down on Queen Street.jpg|Replica gargoyles at Old City Hall, Toronto File:GorgoyleSharp.jpg|A 1st century BC Hellenistic gargoyle representing a comical cook-slave from Ai Khanoum, Afghanistan File:Paisley Abbey gargoyle 10.jpg|During a refurbishment of Paisley Abbey in the early 1990s, twelve gargoyles were replaced. One of them is modeled on the titular creature from the 1979 film Alien. See also * Architectural sculpture * Chinese guardian lions * Dragon * Golem * Grotesque in architecture * Hunky punk * Nightmares in the Sky * Onigawara * Rainhead * Shachihoko * Sheela na Gig References Further reading *''Guide to Gargoyles and Other Grotesques'' (2003) Wendy True Gasch, *''The Stone Carvers: Master Craftsmen of the Washington National Cathedral'' (1999) Marjorie Hunt, *''Mailands Monster / Milan's Monsters. Wasserspeier und Grotesken in Mailand / Gargoyles and Grotesques in Milan'' (2010) Regina E.G. Schymiczek, . External links * Gargoyles - Dolores Herrero * VIDEO about the conservation of Gargoyles Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:English legendary creatures Category:Folklore Category:Grotesques Category:History of architecture Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural legends Category:Drainage